


i see your eyes (you wanna go again)

by neenswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites
Summary: Nishinoya trusted Asahi with his life. He wouldn’t be traveling around the world with him if he didn’t. He also loved the man to hell and back. There was no one else he could imagine spending the rest of his life with, and he swore that one day he was going to marry Asahi.But right then, at that moment, Nishinoya sort of hated him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 252





	i see your eyes (you wanna go again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaMoon_28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/gifts).



> thank you to [luna](https://twitter.com/LunaMoon_28) for this commission, i hope you like it!! 
> 
> i've never written asanoya before but writing from nishinoya's perspective is something i want to try again!!
> 
> thank you also to [christy](https://twitter.com/kodzukuro) for beta reading this for me, illyyyyy!!!!!!!

Nishinoya trusted Asahi with his life. He wouldn’t be traveling around the world with him if he didn’t. He also loved the man to hell and back. There was no one else he could imagine spending the rest of his life with, and he swore that one day he was going to marry Asahi.

But right then, at that moment, Nishinoya sort of hated him. 

The muscles of Nishinoya’s arms flexed as he gripped onto the headboard with all of his might. A high pitched moan broke free from his throat, and he spread his knees even further apart as his back arched high off the bed. Not that it seemed to bother Asahi. Asahi, who was languidly fucking into Nishinoya with a single finger.

Nishinoya groaned again, but this time in frustration. Asahi’s one finger felt nice and good, but Nishinoya wanted  _ more _ , and had wanted more for that past couple of minutes.

“Asahi,” he called out, impatience making his voice strained. “More, now, come  _ on _ .”

Asahi just shushed him, and pressed a gentle kiss against Nishinoya’s hip. He jerked up at the contact, but Asahi just backed away with a small smile. Noya groaned again. 

He opened his mouth, another complaint on the tip of his tongue, but then Asahi was slipping another finger in him, and whatever words he had planned died as he choked on a gasp. His grip tightened on the headboard, and he didn’t even feel the way the wood was beginning to dig into his hand. 

Asahi began whispering words of encouragement to Nishinoya, but he hardly even cared. He spread his legs even wider to show Asahi he was ready for more, preferably sometime this century. 

This time, Asahi didn’t smile placatingly or shush him or anything, he just listened and pressed a third finger in. Before Nishinoya could focus too much on the stretch of it, Asahi leaned in and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Nishinoya moans into, opening his mouth to Asahi and scratching his nails down the headboard as Asahi licked into his mouth. Nishinoya tried sucking on Asahi’s tongue, tried arching his body up so their skin could slide against each other, anything to get Asahi as riled up as he felt. But Asahi just lifted the hand that wasn’t stretching him to cup at Nishinoya jaw and tilt his head back. Nishinoya could do nothing but close his eyes and whimper as Asahi slowed the pace of the kiss, fucking his tongue languidly into Nishinoya’s mouth.

God, there was nothing Nishinoya wanted more than to get his hands on Asahi. He wanted to grab at him, pull at his hair, dig his nails into his back and shoulders and sides. 

But they had a deal. 

They had been at a bit of a standoff when they’d still been in Australia. Asahi had wanted to go to Fiji so they could get some relaxation, but Nishinoya had really wanted to go exploring in Indonesia . So they made a compromise. They would go to Indonesia, but on the first night there, Asahi would be able to fuck Nishinoya however he wanted. 

Nishinoya had expected him to go slow, he knew his boyfriend well enough, but he hadn’t anticipated that it would be  _ this _ slow, that Asahi would want Nishinoya to keep his hands to himself, that Asahi would be able to look so composed while Nishonoya felt so tightly strung.

But he’d agreed. So instead of clawing into Asahi like he wanted, he clawed his nails into the headboard of the bed yet again.

Soon, Asahi was trailing kisses down Nishinoya’s body. He was taking his sweet time with every kiss, lingering on a spot until he’d kissed and sucked enough to bruise, and then kissing a little longer after that. Nishinoya let himself get caught up in the kiss, allowing himself this small reprieve where he had some semblance of control.

He got so caught up that he didn’t even notice when Asahi’s hand that had once been cupping his face began trailing down the bed. He didn’t notice when it reached the vibrator Asahi had tossed on the bed before they started, the one that Nishinoya had completely forgotten about.

He didn’t realize anything that had to do with the vibrator until he heard the faint buzzing of it, and he had exactly two seconds to prepare before Asahi was pulling his fingers out and pressing the vibrator against his entrance. 

The moan that tore out of Nishinoya was loud, but it shifted into something that was the mix of a sob and a snarl when Asahi pulled the toy away from him. Asahi just kissed the insides of Nishinoya’s thighs and Nishinoya almost complained until he heard the sound of the lube clicking open.

Nishinoya strained his neck up in time to see Asahi spill lube over the vibrator, spread it all over it, and then return it back to his entrance. 

This time, Nishinoya did sob as the vibrator was gently pressed into him. Distantly, he could register Asahi whispering sweet words of encouragement to him, but Nishinoya could barely make them out. All he could focus on was on how full he felt. Because the vibrator was thicker than Asahi’s fingers, but also not quite as big as his dick, and it was absolutely perfect.

He did still need some time to adjust; and, of course, Asahi provided that for him. He let the vibrator linger in him before slowly sliding it out of him. Nishinoya took a shuddering breath, and then Asahi slid it back in. This time it slid in with more ease, and Nishinoya moaned low and long at the feeling. 

Asahi repeated the motion a few more times, until Nishinoya was humming with how good it felt. He was considering saying something to Asahi, something so his boyfriend knew he could take it a little harder, a little faster, but just then Asahi flicked the vibrator on.

It was only at the lowest setting, but it’s enough to have Nishinoya gasping. The gasp turned into a moan as the vibrations shook through his entire. It was a moan that never really ended, because then Asahi began to fucking Nishonoya with vibrator at a steady pace. 

Nishinoya didn’t even know where to focus - on the hand Asahi had pressed against his thigh to keep it open, the vibrator that had just gotten faster, Asahi lips which were pressed against the inside of his knee.

Asahi bumped up the speed yet again, and Nishinoya’s breath caught at the feeling. But then he noticed something. 

Asahi himself wasn’t thrusting the vibrator any faster than he had in the beginning. It was still going at the same, slow and steady pace from when he’d first started stretching Nishinoya out. And now that he’d noticed it, it was all Nishinoya could think about. 

“Asahi, faster,” Nishinoya panted as his chest heaved with the exertion of speaking. Asahi just shook his head at him, his eyes soft as he gazed down at Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya let out a frustrated sound, and tried bucking his hips down to change the pace. If Asahi wouldn’t do it, he would just do it himself. However, it seemed that Asahi wasn’t going to even give him that. 

The hand Asahi had gripping Nishinoya’s thigh slid down until it reached his hip, and then he squeezed hard - hard enough to maybe bruise, and just the thought of that was enough get Nishinoya moaning even more. 

Then Asahi skipped the vibrator to the highest speed, and Nishinoya didn’t know if it was a punishment or reward, but either way the sound he made at the feeling is one he’d never made before. He’d never sounded so desperate in his life. 

Maybe because he really was just so desperate. Desperate for Asahi to go faster, desperate to come, desperate to get Asahi’s dick inside of him.

He thought he was maybe saying Asahi’s name, but he really couldn’t tell. He couldn’t even tell what expression Asahi was making because his eyes were beginning to tear up. He tried to catch his breath, to manage some semblance of self-control, but then Asahi was wrapping around Nishinoya’s dick and he was thrusting the vibrator in him sharply, once, twice, and then Nishinoya was coming harder than he could remember coming in months. 

Nishinoya breathed heavily, only getting a few moments to himself before Asahi was crawling up his body to press small, gentle kisses against his lips. Nishinoya sighed, before he tilted his head up to capture his lips in a real kiss. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Asahi asked as he broke away from the kiss.

Nishinoya furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? I’m fine?”

“I mean…” Asahi trailed off, and if Nishinoya hadn’t known the man so well, he would’ve been surprised by the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. “I just want to check in with you. I know we planned more, but if we need a break--”

“I love you,” Nishinoya interrupted. “I love you so much. But if you don’t fuck me tonight, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Asahi laughed, nerves seeming to settle as he took Nishinoya’s words to heart. “Okay, okay. You can let go of the headboard though. Just be good for me still, okay?”

Nishinoya didn’t even bother dignifying that with a response, instead opting to pull Asahi down into a bruising kiss with his arms. They stay like that for a while, until the aftershocks of Nishinoya’s orgasm aren’t wracking through his body so intensely. 

Then Asahi was reaching down to gently wrap his hand around Nishionya’s length, and Nishinoya made a high keening sound at the back of his throat at the feeling. It was good, just on the precipice of being too much, but Asahi knew exactly how to work him so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed. 

But despite Asahi’s gentleness, Nishinoya really, really, really just wanted him to hurry up and fuck him already. 

So he wrapped his thighs around Asahi’s and grinded up. Hard. His nails dug into Asahi’s shoulders - like how they’d been dying to all evening - as he felt Asahi’s hard dick slide against his own. God, it was good to finally feel just how affected his boyfriend actually was. 

Asahi grabbed both of Nishinoya’s thighs then, and pulled back from the kiss to look him in the eyes. “I thought I told you to be good.”

Before Nishinoya could bite back a response, Asahi was pressing Nishinoya’s thighs up to his chest, and he felt anticipation well up in his chest. 

He heard more than saw Asahi spread lube over his dick before Asahi was leaning over him and easing his way into Nishinoya.

As the first couple of inches of Asahi’s cock slid into him, Nishinoya made a sound between a whimper and a prayer. He tried gaining some sort of grip on Asahi, but the sweat on his back made it so that he was just helplessly clawing at his back over and over again. 

Once Asahi slid all the way in, Nishinoya locked his legs around Asahi to keep him there for a while.

“You okay?” Asahi asked gently, his thumb rubbing circles on Nishinoya’s thighs.

“Yeah,” Nishinoya mumbled, half out of his mind with how good he felt. “Feels good.” 

Asahi hummed in response before sliding out gently and placing a small kiss on Nishinoya’s chest. He barely has a second to pout at the gentle treatment before Asahi is slamming back into Nishinoya in one smooth movement.

Nishinoya shouted because fuck, fuck, that was, that was so fucking good.

And Asahi just kept going at that same brutal pace, and Nishinoya just held on as Asahi fucked him hard and deep and exactly like he wanted. This is what he’d waited all night for, what he endured Asahi’s relentless teasing for. 

His head lulled back as he lost himself in the feeling of it all, so he completely missed when Asahi dug his knees more firmly into the mattress, and changed the angle of his just enough. He missed it, so when Asahi’s next thrust hit firmly against his prostate, the moan broke out of Nishinoya so violently he felt his entire shake with it. 

Nishinoya wasn’t surprised when Asahi noticed his reaction, and he can only continue to hiccup his moans as he continues to aim his thrusts against that spot. It all felt so good, and Nishinoya thought that he actually might be crying now with how much he was enjoying it all. 

He opened his eyes at the feeling of Asahi’s hand moving down his thighs, and looked up to see Asahi spreading them even further to get closer so he could suck kisses onto Nishinoya’s chest.

He wondered then what he even did to deserve someone like Asahi. Someone so kind, and good, and determined, and who could fuck him better than he’d ever been fucked in his life. 

Not long after that thought, he felt Asahi’s thrust start to rhythm, and of course his considerate boyfriend made sure to wrap his hand around Nishinoya’s dick to sloppily jerk him off before he came. 

Nishinoya reached up, desperately wanting to kiss his boyfriend, and their mouths crashed against each other right as Nishinoya came all over Asahi’s fist. Asahi thrusted once more and then came with a groan right after Nishinoya.

Nishinoya panted, wincing only slightly when Asahi pulled out of him and flopped onto the bed next to him. He never wanted to leave this bed ever again.

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked as he tried to catch his breath. Nishinoya just nodded, too sated to do much else, and Asahi sat up in alarm.

“Oh no, I went too far didn’t I?” Asahi asked, looking over Nishinoya with worry in his eyes.

Nishinoya grinned, grabbed Asahi’s hand to calm him. “You were perfectly gentle, and I’m completely fine.”

“I was not gentle!” Asahi brought his hand to hover over Nishinoya’s hips where there were already dark marks forming. Nishinoya licked his lips at the sight. Asahi didn’t look as pleased, frantically whispering, “You’re bruised!”

Having enough of Asahi’s fretting, Nishinoya dragged himself up so he could straddle himself over Asahi’s lap.

“I like when you mark me up,” Nishinoya said as he kneaded his hands into Asahi’s shoulders. His boyfriend blinked at him, and Nishinoya ducked his head to hide his grin against Asahi’s collarbone.

“I just wish I could’ve marked you up some too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written smut before so here's to new experiences!!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/neenswrites), and my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/neenstries) if you want to come by!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
